1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method of driving light-emitting diodes (LEDs), a backlight assembly for performing the method, and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving LEDs used in a liquid crystal display (LCD), a backlight assembly for performing the method, and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes an LCD panel displaying an image using light, and a backlight assembly disposed below (or behind) the LCD panel to provide light to the LCD panel.
The typical LCD panel includes a first substrate having a plurality of thin-film transistors (TFTs) and a plurality of pixel electrodes, a second substrate having a common electrode facing the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first substrate and the second substrate.
The typical backlight assembly includes a light source unit generating light to provide light to the LCD panel. The light source unit may use rod-shaped cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) as a light source generating light. Nowadays, however, the light source unit typically uses LEDs having low power consumption and high color reproduction as the light source. Generally, there are a red diode generating red light, a green diode generating green light, and a blue diode generating blue light in the LED. The red, green, and blue light generated from the red, green, and blue LEDs are mixed with each other to form white light. Here, color coordinates of the white light are determined according to amounts of the red, green, and blue light. To maintain the color coordinates of the white light, a display apparatus should detect the amounts of the red, green, and blue light generated from the red, green, and blue LEDs, and should feedback-control the red, green, and blue LEDs according to the detected amount of each of the red, green, and blue light.
When the LCD apparatus is exposed to a high temperature or a high humidity environment for a long time, however, transformation of the apparatus may be generated. In other words, an amount of light which a light sensor detects earlier at an equipped position becomes different from an amount of light which the light sensor detects when the apparatus is transformed due to being maintained in a high temperature or high humidity environment for a long time. The amount of light detected when the apparatus is transformed may not be accurate compared to that detected earlier. Thus, the red, green, and blue LEDs may be feedback-controlled using detected data that is inaccurate.
Similarly, when the red, green, and blue LEDs are feedback-controlled using the inaccurate data, the amounts of red, green, and blue light generated from the red, green, and blue LEDs may be changed, so that a reduction of luminance may be generated.